Ryohei's Desires
by Lupo Bianco
Summary: Sasagawa Ryohei needs Yamamoto Takeshi's help with homework, but ends up doing something more extreme with him. Who am I kidding with this summary they fuck. That's pretty much the idea. Lemon, Yaoi, might add more chapters.


**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**SCHOOL STARTED DON'T KILL ME.**

**I'M SORRY I NEGLECTED FF.**

**Also this is my third stab at this story so I have been working.**

**It's Lupo Bianco again. I was going to do some more Bleach this time, but I'm sorry to say that it's been moved down my list. I just want to get to some other pairings first. Instead, my favorite yaoi pairing from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" will be featured.**

**Without further ado, Takeshi x Ryohei!**

Ryohei Sasagawa slammed his pencil down in utter frustration.

"I DON'T GET IT! THIS IS EXTREMELY CONFUSING!"

Takehi Yamamoto slowly and carefully removed his hands from their clasped position over his ears. Once again, he just couldn't say no. Studying with Ryohei was quite an ordeal. He never understood the material, and Takeshi had to show him everything. He was bright enough that he wouldn't need to study if he weren't always so busy with extra-curricular activities, but in the end, that wouldn't keep his boxer friend from needing help.

Still, Takeshi didn't mind. He could still be done in time for baseball practice. Helping a friend was always something he'd find time for. He even invited Ryohei to come study at his house instead of Ryohei's.

Ryohei lay down on the floor and looked at the ceiling. "Can't we take a break and do something else?" His tone changed from a whine to a very subtle and hardly noticeable purr.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" was Takeshi's ever-cheery response.

"This."

At that, Ryohei pulled Takeshi to the ground and rolled on top of him, getting on all fours, closing distance between their faces until they were an inch apart.

"Senpai? Takeshi said shakily.

Takeshi's eyes opened wide as Ryohei dipped his head down and pressed his lips softly against Takeshi's. His face reddened at the contact, and his chest grew warm. He let out a muffled gasp as he felt his Senpai's tongue begin to intrude into his mouth. His tongue was warm, and slicked around his mouth, exploring. He began to relax slowly, as his Senpai's tongue started to feel good. He grew warm all over and as their lips parted, he leaned his head slightly up in eagerness.

"Senpai… this is..." Takeshi started to whisper.

"Something I've been waiting for to the extreme." Ryohei interrupted.

Ryohei leaned down again and kissed Takeshi another time. Takeshi became eager with a certain lust and tried to part Ryohei's lips with his tongue. The boxer smiled inwardly. The older of the two broke away and sat up in a very red Takeshi's lap.

"I have something else in mind," Ryohei said, grinning.

The baseball player's eyes widened in appeal as he watched Ryohei swiftly pull his shirt off and throw it into a corner. All his time training had made him toned and well built. His muscle was very defined, His wide pectorals gleaming and his abdomen rippled. In the midst of his staring, Takeshi was pulled off the ground by able arms and came face-to-face with his soon to be lover, who was still in his lap.

"Your turn, Takeshi."

Takeshi's heart raced at the affectionate use of his given name, and he became eager for more. He roughly pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the ground. Ryohei looked him up and down, taking in his entire chest through his eyes. It was better than he expected. He was tan, his muscle toned, and his skin gleamed in the same light as Ryohei's. It was better than he was expecting. Ryohei licked his lips at the sleek yet defined pectorals and abs. This was something he'd never regret.

Takeshi, deciding to take command, pushed the older man further down his lap and leaned his head toward his neck, tilting it slightly. His tongue flicked out and began to dampen Ryohei's neck. Ryohei looked up and moaned. The baseball player reached for the boxer's crotch and began to palm it, feeling the outline of his member as it hardened to a significant length.

As Ryohei began to peek out of his boxer shorts, Takeshi crept his hand in. He began to play with Ryohei's balls, continuing until he was throbbing with neglect. He took Ryohei in his hand and slowly began to stroke, and at the same time moving his tongue to Ryohei's pectorals. He stroked faster, pulling Ryohei's shorts off to reveal him fully, and Ryohei moaned as he began to drip precum onto Takeshi's hand.

Ryohei couldn't take it much longer. He began panting and moaning louder, trying to hold back, the pleasure accumulating, until his warm, white seed shot out and covered both of their chests as well as Takeshi's hand.

"That was great to the extreme…" Ryohei panted, "I don't know why I waited for this."

Takeshi laughed his trademark laugh and leaned away, his hand coming with him. He bent in again and tongue-cleaned Ryohei's chest of his cum. It tasted salty, but also sweet. He decided he liked his first taste. As he finished, Ryohei pushed him back onto the floor and began returning the favor. He gave long licks from abdomen to chest until Takeshi's chest was clean. He then brought the baseball player's hand to his mouth and began to clean it as well, finger by finger. He finished pulling off his shorts and underwear, revealing himself to Takeshi's eyes.

"You're so big, senpai…" Takeshi said lustfully.

"Call me Ryohei, okay?" Ryohei responded in affection.

"O-Okay."

Ryohei crawled down to face Takeshi's crotch and pulled his pants off slowly to reveal his own half-hard cock. Ryohei licked his lips, imagining how the treat must taste stuffed in his mouth. He leaned his head down and started by licking Takeshi's balls gently, before giving a long lick up the shaft that made Takeshi moan softly. He held his tongue over the head and gently flicked it over the slit in the top. He then went back and licked up and down the shaft again, as Takeshi gave a few more moans.

He took Takeshi in his mouth suddenly, and Takeshi gasped his name in pleasure. Ryohei's mouth felt better than anything. It was warm and moist. He moaned loudly as he was taken into the cavern all in one go, Ryohei deeply inhaling his scent. His head began to bob in rhythm, up and down, swirling his tongue. He tasted drops of precum, and was surprised when Takeshi began to thrust into his mouth. He held his hips down and bobbed faster, as Takeshi moaned louder and louder.

Takeshi moaned Ryohei's name as the pleasure reached insane levels, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He came inside Ryohei's mouth, assaulting him with a thick, sweet flavor. Ryohei swallowed every bit of it, before he pulled off and licked his lips.

"Delicious," he said, before lifting Takeshi's hips off the ground. He positioned himself right at Takeshi's entrance. "You know I never would want to hurt you, Takeshi."

"Ryohei?" Takeshi shuddered.

"But once I start, I can't stop. My cum should be a good lubricant."

"Wait- don't!"

"Quiet. Just relax."

Ryohei slowly pushed in, feeling Takeshi's virgin hole stretch. Takeshi screamed.

"You'll like it soon enough."

"Pull it out! It hurts!"

"Relax. You'll enjoy it."

As Takeshi relaxed, Ryohei pushed in farther, slowly. Takeshi gave smaller screams as Ryohei pulled out. He then began to pick up pace as tears welled up in Takeshi's eyes. His eyes were shut tight, but slowly opened up as Ryohei found his sweet spot. He hit it with each thrust, replacing the pain Takeshi felt with an addicting feeling. He let out a quiet moan, and Ryohei smiled.

"Like it now?" Ryohei asked.

"D-Deeper," Takeshi replied.

Ryohei chuckled and thrust deeper, harder, faster. He grabbed Takeshi in his hand and started pumping in time with his thrusts. He was so warm and tight… He sped up more, burying himself in Takeshi and twisting his hand. They each moaned louder and louder at each thrust. Ryohei watched Takeshi's face contort at everything he felt. He loved watching Takeshi, he was just so cute. He stroked with more friction, causing more pleasure for Takeshi.

Takeshi felt better than he ever had before. His eyes rolled up in their sockets, having Ryohei inside him just felt too good. He called his name, filling the air as his body was rocked back and forth. Ryohei was so hot, and he was a natural in bed.

"Ryohei… It feels so good," Takeshi moaned

"You're tight to the extreme, Takeshi!" Ryohei replied enthusiastically.

Ryohei began to abandon rhythm and thrust at will, his back arching and calling Takeshi's name. Takeshi made a similar display, moaning and arching his abdomen into the air. Ryohei gave a deep, powerful thrust before releasing himself deep inside Takeshi, his seed spilling from Takeshi. Takeshi, too, reached his orgasm, cum streaming from him onto his chest and face. Ryohei collapsed on top of Takeshi, panting from exhaustion.

"That… was extreme," Ryohei panted.

"We should study together more often," Takeshi said.

"Heh… Yeah."

**All right! That's done, so next is either UraharaxIchigo(And maybe a third cause threesomes are fun to write) or RinxBon. Or maybe more of this. Maybe. You can make requests, but I won't make promises.**


End file.
